


deep in the cheap seas

by evilythedwarf



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock shows his own brand of concern when Joan is hurt on a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep in the cheap seas

He gives her the world. Really he just gives her a foam ball with a blue and green design that doesn’t represent the continents with any accuracy, but she likes to think he gives her something more.

He spends the night in the hospital, sitting next to her bed, but he sneaks in after she goes to sleep and he’s never there when she wakes up. Instead she spends her mornings alone, watching daytime television and sneaking looks at her chart after rounds. People come for visiting hours, but he never shows up.

She’s always tired. She can hardly move her right hand at all and her stomach hurts all the time, and she worries about him. A lot. He doesn’t eat right, and he doesn’t sleep, and she knows he won’t stop until he catches the person who did this to her, and she knows he needs to be stopped before he loses himself inside his own head.

The night before she’s released, she stays awake, hoping to catch him in the act of caring, but she falls asleep anyway. She wakes up with his hand wrapped around hers, carefully placing her fingers around a blue-green foam ball.

“You can throw it at me,” he says.


End file.
